


"don't lose your head"

by burningsnowman



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: AU?, Mistake, Other, everyone else is there or mentioned, like i said, shitpost, the music cookies are more focused tho, this was a mistake and you know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningsnowman/pseuds/burningsnowman
Summary: this was a mistake. it was based off a convo of whether or not cookies live if you remove thier head. so heres the outcome of the conversation. also its not ment to be taken seriously cause it makes little to no sense.





	"don't lose your head"

He was in his room fixing up his disastrous mess. Rockstar decided to “tidy up” before his next tour. Sure it was a little too early (6 weeks too early ) but it's the thought that mattered. He was just finished cleaning up the floor till he felt a slight twinge in his neck. He brushed it off till it started to spread. He didn't know what it was but he for sure wasn't gonna google that crap. He picked up his phone and dialed up macaroons number. But then ‘fwoosh’ his head fell from his neck. 

He looked around. His head was on the floor and all he can see was his body standing besides him. For a second he thought he died but realized this was too real to mean he was dead. He silently contemplated life but forgot he called macaroon.

On the other end mac was panicking because she tried returning the call and even texting him and he didn't respond. She called carol if she had any info about him. They both were worried by then. They hurried over to his home and went in (key hidden in the plants) . They walked into his room and screamed at the sight. It was his body standing completely still holding a phone in one hand. 

As the two held each other and screamed at the sight, Rockstar returns to reality. 

“HEY! GUYS CHILL I'M STILL BREATHING! !!” he screamed over their panic yells.

“oh my..mac shush shush look….” carol said in surprise. 

“Is he?” “yea” they exchanged. They were fascinated but also terrified. 

Macaroon picked his head up carefully and cradled his head. She had no other thought than how in the world did THIS happen. But a few seconds after rockstar was held in her arms, he blurt out “well now what!? I'm just a head!!! I sang, danced, and played guitar. Now all I can do is sing!-” as he continued to bicker, macaroon was debating whether to cry or not. Nonetheless, carol decided to call mint choco cause she hoped he'd be SOME of help. He showed up about 30 minutes later. They were now in the living room. (The body was giving them some very ..grossed out vibes) Macaroon passed rockstars head to him and hurriedly went to talk with carol. 

Macaroon and Carol exchanged theories on how and why. “maybe it's a side effect?” ”Of what?? Existing????” 

Mint decided to tease rockstar about his new situation. “you know i also knew you were AHEAD of the game but i never expected this” “..mint, i love you and all….but if i had a hand, id smack you.”

Then after the remark, they heard footsteps from hall to the living room. Rockstars headless body sprinted past Macaroon and Carol and smacks Mint on the back of his head. Takes the head out of his Mints arms and tucks it under its arm. The body started to tap its foot and stand with a hand-on-hips pose (obviously irritated ). Thankfully, this exchange ment there was a way to fix it and if not, he's not all lost.

“I GOT IT! We should go see alchemist!! She'd probably know what to do...right?” Carol chimed. 

\--

Alchemist was in her lab mixing some ingredients. She heard a faint knock. She would've told her lazy brother to handle it, but sadly he wasn't home so she had to go see and answer it herself. She opened the door and met faces with the cookie kingdom's most famous musicians (ironically, she wouldn't be excited either way but this experience wasn't the cliché “thrilling” meeting either). Rockstar head was being held by his headless body while the other three musicians looked concerned at her. 

Alchemist slowly closed the door.

“i guess she...didn't know? “ Carol concluded.

\--

The group decided to figure a solution eventually. They went back home and sleep off the events. 

Mint walked home and passed the living room. His sister, pink choco, was in the living room bouncing her head like a soccer ball on her kneel. He said “hi” and made his way to his room. ‘Wait-’ he rushed back down to see pinks head gleefully bouncing. 

“PINK! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?” he shouted.

“Huh? Oh! I was outside reading this book cherry blossom lent me. Then I felt a small sting. I went inside cause I thought it was dehydration or something but then my head just feel off!” she shrugged.

“But the same thing happened to rock-”  
“Really!? What are the odds!”  
“I know but-“  
“Do you think you can call him over and see if he wants to switch heads? I always wondered what it felt like to be his height. Boys tallll-”  
“Pink do you know anything else about this??”

“no...actually yea” she stop bouncing her head and is holding it on her side.  
“popcorn texted me about it. For her it ‘popped like a kernel’ heh.”

“Oh my...Pink this can happen to anyone! “  
“well yea. But you know once alchemist or wizard figures it out or i get an idea on how to fix it. It should be good.”  
“What about Hero?”  
“I'm not too sure. Dude's smart but this is a lil too much for him… and by that i mean I'm gonna tell him but kinda freak him out too. Just a little. “

“Everyone's losing their heads…” Mint sighs as he throws himself on the couch. Pink sets her head on a table. “it's only gonna get worse from here” she sang gleefully.

**Author's Note:**

> thats that. ill make more if asked but i guess this is all


End file.
